


Thanks for Letting Me Know

by Michaelstories95



Category: Asta - Fandom, Asta x Noelle Silva, Black Clover, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Mimosa Vermillion - Fandom, Noelle Silva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Five years into the black clover series.Asta and Noelle have started a relationship, but Noelle still gets jealous of Mimosa's eye catching figure.





	Thanks for Letting Me Know

You know sometimes it's really hard to believe I've been dating Noelle Silva, a royal and one of the strongest mages I know, and for four months at that. I've taken her too see the sister and the kids at the orphanage, and we got a pot potato party thrown for it. We got another party thrown at the Black Bulls hideout where everyone congratulated us and gave us encouragement. Honestly it's been a great four months, except for when we get around our friends in the Golden Dawn. For some reason Noelle always gets irate when we're around Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa. Which is a lot since Sis-Leona is always sending us on missions together all the time. This time we're sent to a small mountain area outside the Forsaken realm to see about some monster that's been attacking miners. During the battle Mimosa almost got hit by the monster and I went and grabbed her before she was hurt, but after that Noelle hit the thing with a giant water blast and killed it instantly. Now she's been pouting and ignoring me completely. Yuno and Klaus are sticking away from me like I could get them attacked by her, but that doesn't make any sense, I haven't done anything wrong. Mimosa's been acting weird too, she hasn't looked me in the eye at all and is always red for some reason. 

Forget this I want answers now.

"Noelle, why are you so upset?" I ask to break the silence.

at first she keeps walking then turns and yells, "O I DONT KNOW ASTA, HOW ABOUT I'M MAD MY BOYFREIND FELT UP ANOTHER GIRL RIGHT IN MY FACE!" 

After that none of us could speak, especially me because I had no idea what she was talking about. She means it though, she's red with anger and breathing very hard, and has her wand in her hand so I need to fix this fast before I can catch up with that monster she took care of.

"What are you talking about, I just grabbed Mimosa and got her out the way before the monster's attack hit her, I didn't feel her up or anything like that." I reply to bring my side of the event too the conversation. I don't even remember where I grabbed her to dodge the attack, I only had so much time. 

"Shut up Asta, I saw where your hand was and STAYED! I GUESS YOU WANT THE EXTRA CUP SIZE DONT YOU PERVERT!" She yells back at me, and I really don't think I touched Mimosa there, but when I look to her and she cant look at me, I guess I must have done it. 

Well time to man up and get myself out of this dangerous situation. 

"Okay, first off, Mimosa," I start until my sentence gets slapped short.

"FIRST OFF MIMOSA!!!! ASTA I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE A FISH!" Noelle shouts while aiming her wand at my face.

"Wait please, I just wanted to apologize for inappropriately touching her, Mimosa I'm sorry I didn't realize I touched you there. SORRY!" I get out quickly, now to handle the bombshell of a bombshell girlfriend. "Noelle, I wouldn't want anyone who doesn't have every exact measurement of height, weight, diameter, BMI, or vision as you. and since your the only one with those numbers, I only want you, so please forgive me for what I did earlier!" I say and bow quickly to add into my apology.

When I look back up to see whether or not I would be getting a thirst quenching ball to the face, I instead see Noelle looking sideways blushing hard. Success.

"Well, uh um, Thanks for letting me know that Dorksta, and I'm sorry for blowing up on you." Noelle practically whispers while reaching down to help me up.

"Well, now you know babe.


End file.
